Fun and Games
by LazyChryz
Summary: Zander's idea of fun is different from Stevie's.
1. Firetruck

**Okay, So this chapter doesn't belong to me. Thank you to ZevieObsessed2012 for letting me use 'Firetruck' as my chapter one! :)  
**

**STEVIE's POV**

It is the middle of class, and still morning. I mentally groan as the clock's hands refuse to move quickly. Biology isn't my favorite subject. In fact, I hate the lessons. Some of them are repulsive, others... embarrassing.

Zander's my biology partner. He's the only one, this year, from Gravity 5 I have this class with. Plus the Perfs... but I'm not about to be their partner again. This lesson, I'm not even sure what it is, drones on. It's boring, and so I've zoned out. Until I hear Zander whisper in my ear. I blush because he's so close... and I... like the way his breath tickles me. "Bored are we?" he teases, almost inaudibly. I laugh quietly and whisper back, "Oh yeah."

He nods his head and looks in the direction of the teacher. The room is dark as the teacher has us copying notes off the overhead. "Wanna play a game?" Zander whispers after a moment. I think to myself a minute. I nod my head at him and say, "What did you have in mind?"

But suddenly... his hand is on my knee. I nearly jump out of my seat. What is he doing? "What are you doing, Zander?" I hiss. I holds one finger up to his lips, shushing me. He slides his hand up my knee, inching very slowly, and suddenly I'm blushing furiously. I go back to my notes, hoping he'll give up. I mean, I love the feeling it's giving me... but it's Zander. I don't need more reasons to be incredibly in love with my best friend.

But he's making it so hard. "Just say the magic words anytime," he teases.

"And they would be?" I whisper back, trying to ignore the sparks running up my leg.

"Red light," he says.

"Fine." I say through clenched teeth. I'm trying so hard not to make some sort of sound that's trying to break free.

"Red light," I say. His hand is still moving.

_"Red light,"_ I say again.

"Sorry," he teases. "Firetrucks don't stop at Red lights," he says. I gasp shocked as I realize where his hand is. Its right on my thigh now.

"Zander..." I warn. He doesn't do anything. "I'm not playing anymore," I say after a moment. I go back to my notes, but he still hasn't moved his hand. I think about smacking away... but I don't really want to.

As the class is close to ending, and my notes are horribly lacking most of the lesson, I feel Zander move his hand. But... it's only moving in, little bu little. He's so close to my inner thigh, and although I like the feeling very much... it's a bit awkward. I mean, I know he's playing a game, but I like him! It just doesn't feel right... because he doesn't like me the same way. I let whimper escape, and I hear Zander chuckle a bit. "Zander... get any closer-" and he does. His hand is resting on the inside of my thigh.

I'm holding my breath hoping his little game is over. As the bell rings, he slips from his seat and is out the door, and I can he's chuckling a bit. Cruel. I can't really move, and I think I've gone dizzy from holding my breath so long. "Miss Baskara?" the biology teacher says. I look up, probably blushing horribly. "Y-yes?" I manage. "Class is over," she says. I nod my head, grab my books and quickly leave the room.

_Oh. My. Gosh._ I think I need some air.

**Yeah I know this story is ZevieObsessed2012's story! Anyways, I asked if I could use 'Firetruck' as chapter one of my story and the answer was yes. So don't be all like 'OMG you stole this!' cuz i didn't . Anyways, I hope you like this! Review! Also, check out ZevieObsessed2012! :)  
**

**~LazyChryz~  
**


	2. Stevie's Revenge

**Stevie's POV:**

_I'm going to kill Zander!_ I walked into Mr. March's room for the next class a couple steps behind Zander, who kept turning around to smirk at me. I returned his smirks with glares. We looked around and saw that the teacher wasn't in.

"Mr. March got a throat infection so there isn't class today!" Grace cheered, "Everyone to the library for free period!"

I looked at Zander and shrugged but went to the library anyways. We sat next to each other towards the back of the library away from other people. Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson weren't in Mr. March's class for that period so it was just the two of us.

_Just the two of us..._

I scooted a bit closer to Zander and he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey." I whispered, "Do you want to play a game?"

Zander looked at me and smirked. He started to reach for my knee again but I pushed his hand away.

"No way." I told him, "It's my turn."

"Fine." he said, "Go ahead."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Zander's POV:**

So, here we were, in the library. Just me and Stevie. I know she just wanted to get revenge for what I did during bio, but she wasn't going to get a reaction out of me. I looked around to make sure no one would notice us. Stevie placed her hand on my leg and began to stroke knee gently. I had to admit it felt nice but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. She started moving up my thigh then traced the line on the inside of my pants. I looked at her and saw that she was just sitting there, resting her head on her hand while watching herself touch my leg. I could feel my face getting red so I buried my face in my hands.

"Is this bothering you?" she whispered in my ear, which made me blush even more. Eventually she reached just an inch away from my.. uh... manhood? and she looked at me with a menacing look on her face.

"You wouldn't!" I hissed at her but she just smiled and started stroking me and I couldn't stop the small moan that left my lips. I could feel myself getting hard and Stevie scooted even closer to me.

"All you have to do is say the magic words." she whispered.

"Red light." I moaned, _"Red light!"_

She got up close to my ear.

"Sorry." she whispered, making my skin tingle, "Firetrucks don't stop at red lights."

I think I blanked out after that because the next thing I remember is the librarian telling me my class left. I stood up really slowly and walked out of the library, while holding my textbook in front of my pants.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Stevie's POV**

I couldn't stop laughing once I got out of the library. I watched as Zander walked out awkwardly.

"Having a _hard_ time?" I smirked at him. He gave me a glare and I laughed more.

"I'll get you back." he told me.

"What?" I scoffed, "That was me getting you back! You can't get revenge on me for getting revenge on you."

"Just watch me." he smirked mischievously as he pushed pass me.  
~~~~

That night as I was just falling asleep, I heard something in the darkness of my room. A silhouette of a person was climbing through my window. I squinted to try and get a good look of the guy before I realized who it was.

"Zander?" I said confused, "What are you doing here?"

"_Why do you think I'm here?"_

**I hope you liked it! I'll be updating more. Thanks for reading :) R&R (:  
**

**~LazyChryz~**


	3. Don't Wake the Parents

**Stevie's POV:**

_"Zander, what are you doing here?"_

_"Why do you think I'm here?"_

"Zander, it's 3 in the morning and my mom is home." I groaned, "I'm not interested in your little game right now."

"Then how about a new game?" he came closer to my bed, "It's called, 'Don't Wake the Parents'."

I mentally face-palmed myself and threw a pillow at him. It was late and I was not in the mood but he didn't fall back, he came closer until he was practically in bed with me. Oh dear...

"Want to know how to play?" he whispered in my ear. I really didn't but I felt like there was no other way he'd leave me alone.

"Oh, Zander." I said in a bored tone, "Please tell me how you play."

He smirked and put his lips on my neck.

"Don't wake up your parents." he whispered into my neck and continued to kiss it. It felt really good... but I wasn't going to let him know that yet.

**Zander's POV:**

I had no idea what I was doing. One moment I was climbing a tree trying to break into Stevie's room, then the next I was sucking on her neck. 'Don't Wake the Parents'? What kind of game was that? She was probably thinking the same thing. I was about to leave when Stevie grabbed me and pulled me closer, in a totally gentle way. While we made-out, I found myself on top of her and she was taking my jacket off while I was kissing her. I kissed her neck again and slid my hand down to her thigh and she made a noise but quickly stopped herself.

"I'm glad you're starting to understand this game." I said in between kissing. She hit me but I continued to nibble on her neck. Somehow, her hands found their way to the front of my pants.

"Wait." I stopped her, "What are you doing?"

She smiled.

"I'm playing." she said and continued to take my pants off. _Oh my, gosh. Was this seriously happening?_ I was about to have sex with my best friend. I was not expecting this. I didn't even bring protection... a thought I now regret.

"What?" Stevie snapped me out of my silent panic, "Do you not want to?"

She raised an eyebrow like she was offended. I quickly replied.

"No, I want to. It's just... I didn't really plan this out."

"Oh." she said and I caught her eying her nightstand. I reached over to it and saw what she was thinking about. She quickly took it out of my hands, causing the nightstand to topple over.

"You take birth control?" I was kind of shocked, "You never told me that."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my 'sexual business'." she said sarcastically. We heard something from outside Stevie's door and I quickly hid under her bed.

"Stevana?" I heard her mother say, half-asleep most-likely, "I thought I heard something."

"Oh, um, that was probably me panicking." Stevie replied, "I thought I forgot to take a pill, but it turns out that I did take it._ Ha ha ha..._"

She wasn't the best liar. I guess her mom believed her though, because after a bit of silence, her mom left and I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in. I counted to ten then got out from under Stevie's bed.

"I think you lost." I laughed nervously. She smiled and gestured for me to come closer. I got in to bed with her again but I just sat there, not knowing what to do. Normally, in these situations, the mood would have been ruined already but she just kissed me again- slowly and more intimately than before. We slowly reverted back to where we were before our whole 'sex talk' and I realized Stevie's a pretty good kisser- and she smells nice.

"Zander.." she moaned as I started to slide my hand near her inner thigh. I realized her breathing was getting quicker and so was mine. I undid my pants and she slid them off for me. Thoughts about earlier today flashed into my mind and I remembered how great it felt when she touched me. I felt myself already hard and Stevie obviously knew that too. I slid her panties off and tossed them on the floor.

"Are you super sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"If we're going to play a game, we might as well finish it." she smiled and pulled me into her. I groaned as she gasped and I was kinda afraid that I hurt her but then she started to thrust a bit. I pulled myself in and out until I couldn't form thoughts anymore.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Stevie's POV:**

_Oh my, goodness. What the hell am I doing?_ Well, whatever it was it felt really, really good. Zander went faster and faster until I felt like I was about to go crazy with bliss. I heard myself gasping and breathing heavily and Zander was moaning, in a good way. Then we both climaxed as he went inside of me. After he was done, he kind of collapsed next to me but with a smile on his face. He was still breathing a bit heavily but so was I. I don't really remember what happened next, because I fell asleep, but when I woke up I found a note on my nightstand:

_"I'm pretty sure I won. - Z"_

I rolled my eyes and got ready for school. When I got into the band room, we made eye contact and I couldn't help but tune my bass silently as he smiled to himself.

"Was I good?" he snuck up behind me and whispered into my ear, luckily no one was there yet. He continued smirking to himself while he played with his ukelele and took in my humility. Last night was great, don't get me wrong, but I know he did it just to get under my skin- and possibly my sheets but that's not the point.

Zander Robbins want to play games, but he's not gonna beat me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Normally, I like how my Zevie-fics end up, but not this chapter- especially the last line. I seriously didn't like it. I liked the idea of Zander sneaking into Stevie's room in the middle off the night to get his 'revenge' but when I started writing, it turned out kinda, ehh... Well, I hope you guys liked it. And I have no idea if I'm supposed to do a disclaimer or whatever. But I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK. If I did, Kacey would be slightly less annoying but still her ex-Perf self. R&R! x)**

**~LazyChryz~  
**


End file.
